Brothers for Life
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Ryoma is Tezuka Kunimitsu's younger brother. He's arrogant, cocky and he's starting his first year at Seishun Gakuen. There's only one thought on Kunimitsu's mind. Will he survive the year?
1. Chapter 1

**I love the idea of Tezuka and Ryoma being brothers. This is more of a prologue so please be patient with me.**

**Title: Brothers for Life**

**Summary: Ryoma is Tezuka Kunimitsu's younger brother. He's arrogant and cocky and he's also starting his first year at Seishun Gakuen. There's only one thought on Kunimitsu's mind. Will he survive the year?**

**Warning: Umm, none yet.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**My Brother**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu is my brother.

The unemotional brick wall known as Tezuka is my older brother. He might as well be a rock for all I care. He never smiles, never laughs and never shows any emotion whatsoever! Sometimes I find it hard to believe we're even related.

My name is Tezuka Ryoma. If you haven't already guessed I'm Kunimitsu's younger brother. Most people describe me as an arrogant, overconfident, cocky little brat. Not that I care what people think all that much. I don't exactly know how I feel about my older brother. I definitely don't hate him, but that does not mean I like him all that much either.

For the most part both our lives revolve around tennis. Kunimitsu is the captain of his team. A lot of people respect my older brother' tennis. I also play tennis. If you ask me I'm actually really good. Not as good as my brother, but still very skilled.

Many people find it odd how my brother and I have never played a match against each other. Of course I've tried asking Kunimitsu, but for some reason he always says no. I don't know why he says that. Maybe he thinks I'm not skilled enough or something, but either way I still respect his decision. I find it funny how whenever we go out in public, people always assume Kunimitsu's my father and I his son. Kunimitsu always sets them straight though.

Ever since I remember I've always looked up to Kunimitsu as role model. I mean what's not to like? Sure he's an un-emotional brick, but he's amazing at tennis, respected by his classmates and always gets top grades. Sometimes I feel a bit jealous, but I assume that's only natural.

Even though I think of him as a role model, sometimes my brother really annoys me. He's always lecturing me about getting good grades, staying fit, being respectful, etc. Even though I bring him A's in almost all subjects and spend half my day practising tennis. I may need to work on the respectful thing, but for the most part I don't understand why he's always being so critical. When I'm studying I should be practising tennis, when I'm practising tennis he wants me to be studying. It seems like nothing I do ever pleases him.

Not only that, but he always seems busy with other people and never really hangs out with me. When we were younger we used to spend all our time together, now he's always pre-occupied with other things and never has enough time. When it's not homework it's tennis, when it's not tennis it's student council, when it's not student council it's homework!

For the most part though Kunimitsu is a good older brother. He's super over protective, which I don't understand at all. I can take of myself. He also stops mom and dad from being too tough on me. It's pretty obvious they favour him, but I can tell he feels ashamed by that and tries to make it up to me by making sure they're not too hard on me.

Tomorrow I start my first day at Seishun Gakuen. I'm quite curious to meet the people my brother always speaks so highly of. I know a few of them such as Fuji and Oishi. Fuji and I have known each other for about 2 years now. We're always pulling pranks on Kunimitsu. Oishi comes over to study sometimes, but I don't really know that much about him.

Even though I may deny it I do love my brother to a certain extent. . Even though at times we may seem to hate each other like the worst of enemies, we'll make up in the long run. He cares for me and I care for him. We are brothers after all. Brothers for life.

* * *

**N/A**

**So how did I do?**

**Please Review!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...That Rhymes :P**


	2. Anti-Socail

**Finally the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. I honestly don't like this chapter that much, but I hope you do. The regulars will be in the next chapter.**

**Summary: Ryoma is Tezuka Kunimitsu's younger brother. He's arrogant, cocky and he's also starting his first year at Seishun Gakuen. There's only one thought on Kunimitsu's mind. Will he survive the year?**

**Warning: Umm, none yet.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Antisocail**_

* * *

"Ryoma wake up!" A voice shouted.

"Five more minutes," Ryoma murmured, stuffing his face farther into the pillow.

"Ryoma if you don't get up this instant, I'll let your father dump a bucket of water on you like he asked to." Ryoma lifted his face from the pillow and cracked his eyes open. Standing in front of him was his mother, staring at him with a look that clearly said 'Don't mess with me!'.

"Hai Oka-san, I'll be down in a minute," Ryoma muttered, forcing himself into a sitting position so that his legs dangled over the edge of the bed. He glanced at his alarm clock beside his bed and let out a sigh of exasperation. It was only 7:30, school didn't start till 8:00.

After having a quick shower and changing into his school uniform he made his way downstairs, the scent of food guiding him towards the kitchen. He took a seat at the table and looked around.

"Ne Kaa-san, where's Kunimitsu?" He asked, noticing the absence of his brother from the kitchen table.

"Oh, he left early. He mentioned something about the tennis regulars heading over to another school for a practise match, or something like that," Ryoma's mother, Ayame, explained. Ryoma nodded, he vaguely remembered his brother mentioning a practise match.

He inwardly smiled when his mother placed a plate full of Japanese food on the table. He had thought for a moment that his mother might have made him an American breakfast. He was glad she hadn't.

"What's with that face?" His mother shook her head in mock disappointment. "You didn't actually think you kind and caring mother, whom slaves away all day over the stove making sure there's always enough food for you and your brother, would dare make her son eat the American food he hates so much on his first day of school?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his mother's dramatic speech. She wasn't even home enough to be able to 'slave away all day'. Both his mother and father worked tight shifts considering their occupations. His mother was a lawyer and his father was the assistant manager at some high up executive company. Overall they made quite good income.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young man, now hurry up you're going to be late!" Ayame scolded, effectively shooing him out of the house. "Have a good day at school sweetie!"

Once he was sure he was out of his mother's sight he rolled his eyes. Sometimes he could swear his mother was Bi-Polar.

He continued his trek to school and after about 15 minutes caught sight of the school gates. He quickened his pace. He made it just as the bell rang.

Following the rest of the freshman to the auditorium he took a seat in the back. The principal then proceeded to give some long speech that Ryoma _guaranteed_ no one was listening to.

After that they were given a tour of the school, which included the tennis courts and were told the basic aspects of how things worked at Seishun Gakuen.

There were three floors in the main building. The first floor was for first years, the second floor was where the second years held their classes and the third floor was where the third years took classes. The office of course was on the first floor.

Beside the main building and connected to it by a small courtyard was the gym. It was in another building entirely. The first floor was where the gym and changing rooms were and on the second floor was where the storage rooms were located. The third floor had a bunch of different offices for the head of each sports club.

On the other side of the main building, also connected to it by a small courtyard was the third and final building. It was smaller than the other two and used specifically for all the different clubs.

Behind the school were all the different sports fields, including smaller buildings beside them for changing rooms.

When the tour finished Ryoma couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was going to remember all that. He also found out that a person's year could be judged by how many stars were on the shoulder of each person's uniform. First years had one star, second years had two and third years had three. He also found out the roof was off limits to all freshman and juniors. It was specifically reserved for the seniors.

When that was done they were all told their room number and escorted to their classrooms. Next came introductions.

Ryoma had to keep himself from dozing off as everyone stood in turn and introduced themselves. There was a shy girl with pigtails, a loud mouth with 'two years of tennis expierance' and some kid with a bowl cut. He kept himself entertained by gazing out the window.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone staring at him. He turned around to see everyone looking at him expectantly. Guessing it was his turn, he stood up.

"Tezuka Ryoma. Older brother is Tezuka Kunimitsu, third year. Call me Ryoma so I don't think you're talking to my brother," Ryoma stated bluntly before sitting back down. He was unaware of the students wide eyes and completely oblivious to theirs and the teacher's gasps of surprise.

After introductions were finished it was lunch, which he was glad for. The only problem was he couldn't decide where exactly to eat his lunch. The courtyards were to crowded the lunchroom was too loud. Ryoma thought for a moment before deciding the roof was a plausible place. He climbed the steps until he reached it and was surprised to find it empty.

_'Lucky' _He thought smugly. Sitting down he unwrapped his bento. As he ate he completely lost track of time so when the bell rang abruptly he jumped up in surprise. Ryoma headed back down to the first floor, making it just as the teacher was about to close the door.

Once everyone was seated the teacher announced that they had the rest of the day to mingle with their classmates. Ryoma obviously stayed at his desk, ignoring everyone. He couldn't help it when he finally dozed off.

* * *

He was woken up by a hand gently nudging his shoulders. He cracked his eyes open to stare at the girl with pigtails he remembered from introductions.

Sakuno shifted nervously as Ryoma just continued to stare at her. "An-Ano schools o-over," She murmured softly, but was still heard by Ryoma who nodded. Ryoma got up from his seat, flinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Thanks," He said as exited the classroom and began making his way over to the tennis courts. Hopefully there would be a good opponent there.

What he found was the exact opposite. From what he could tell a group of juniors were gaining up on three freshmen. He recognized two from his class; Loud mouth and Bowl-Cut along with another kid with short hair. He stayed hidden as the juniors tricked the freshmen into playing their rigged game, where to win they had to knock over a can that was obviously filled with rocks. Finally deciding he had stayed hidden long enough, he walked up to the courts.

"Hey kid! Why don't you try? Don't tell me you plan on leaving your fellow freshmen like this while you get off clean?" When of the Juniors commented when he spotted him approaching.

"No matter how hard they hit the can, it won't fall over," Ryoma commented loudly, grinning smugly at the looks that passed over the three guys faces.

"Wh-what do you mean?" The guy, he remembered as Arai stuttered out.

"It obviously has rocks in it," Ryoma explained to the confused freshmen. He stepped onto the court, un-zipping his tennis bag and taking out his racket. He positioned himself onto the baseline and served,

_Thwack!_

He hit the can dead on, knocking it over so that the rocks tumbled out.

"ACK! The senpai-tachi are cheating!" Horio yelled out causing Ryoma to roll his eyes. Couldn't the kid say anything less obvious?

"Ne, Senpai-tachi (_Thwack_) If I hit (_Thwack_) it a hundred more times (_Thwack_) Will you give me 100,000,000 yen?" He asked, punctuating every other word by continuously hitting the can. He was interrupted when a ball came shooting out of no where and hit the can, leaving a large dent in it.

"I hit it? Lucky" A voice feigning surprise sounded behind him. He spun around and watched another guy with black, spiky hair and violet eyes run down the hill towards the courts. Ryoma didn't miss the limp in his step.

"Hey, hey, Arai just because the seniors aren't here watching over you every minute doesn't mean you can bully the new freshmen." The figure came up behind him.

"M-M-Momo!" Ryoma watched Arai stutter nervously and take a step back. Arai then bowed and muttered some excuse about having to be somewhere, before sprinting off with his goonies following him.

Ryoma was about to turn and leave when Momo's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey who said you can go?" He asked.

* * *

Ryoma sat on the couch, watching T.V. Kunimitsu sat beside him reading.

"So how was your first day of school?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Fine," Ryoma replied.

"Do you like your teacher?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you make any friends?"

"Sure,"

"Ahh, sounds fun,"

Tezuka and Ryoma then settled into silence. Kunimitsu shook his head, sometimes his brother was so antisocail. _'I wonder where he gets it from?' _Tezuka thought with a frown, eyebrows knitting together as he thought about the possible options. After coming up with nothing he gave up and returned to reading his book.

* * *

**A/N**

**How was it?**

**PLEASE READ: I am debating whether or not to make this yaoi. All opinions appreciated. **

**Please Review! Constructive critism welcomed!**


	3. Good Luck, Bad Luck

**Here's another update. It's finally summer, so expect a lot more updates from me! :P**

**Summary: Ryoma is Tezuka Kunimitsu's younger brother. He's arrogant, cocky and he's also starting his first year at Seishun Gakuen. There's only one thought on Kunimitsu's mind. Will he survive the year?**

**Warning: Umm, none yet.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Good Luck, Bad Luck**_

* * *

Tezuka stared blankly ahead at his History teacher. Ms. Okita was in the middle of one her long lectures. Don't get him wrong; Tezuka loved World History. Let's just say he wasn't very fond of the person teaching the class. Not to mention he had other things on his mind at the moment.

Earlier that morning he had been informed of the little _stunt_ his younger brother had pulled the other day after school. Not that anyone knew the little kid, who had confronted Momoshiro, was his brother. At least not _yet _anyway.

Tezuka shook his head. Knowing Ryoma, the kid would probably find a million ways to embarrass and humiliate him throughout the school year. By the time he finished Middle school and went on to High school, Tezuka was pretty sure he'll have gained more than a few grey hairs, and maybe have a heart attack or two.

Tezuka loved his brother; There was no denying that fact. Though at times it took all his strength not strangle the 12-year-old. Sometimes all Tezuka wanted to do was blow up and give Ryoma a piece of his mind. He never did though. Afterall, it was up to him to set an example.

Despite being related by blood, sometimes it was hard to imagine they were even brothers at all. Ryoma had a very 'I don't care about anything' type of attitude, where as Tezuka was all about perfection and living up to everyone's standards of him.

Sometimes Tezuka guiltily found himself a bit jealous of Ryoma. The kid always seemed so carefree, without a care in the world. Ryoma never had to live up to anyones expectations and never had to worry about disappointing anyone. Tezuka sometimes found himself wishing he could be more like that; wishing he could start over. Within the next few days though, Tezuka's jealous thoughts flew from his mind and he once again found himself focusing on more important things like school and tennis.

_Tennis_.

It was one of the few things he and his brother had in common. They both strived to one day go Pro and become the number 1 Nationally Ranked player. From a young age they had both studied intently under their father's watchful eyes.

Tezuka Nanjirou, or more commonly known throughout the tennis community as Echizen Nanjirou, used to be called Samurai Nanjirou. Their father was known for his invincible tennis skills. Not to mention the fact that he was only one opponent away from earning a Grand Slam title when he unexpectedly retired.

Their parents explained to them that Nanjirou retired, because he had met Tezuka's mother. Love at first sight, they said. After about two years of dating, they decided to get married. The only condition his grandfather had, was that Nanjirou keep the Tezuka family name. Nanjirou of course, agreed, and the next thing they knew, Tezuka's mother became pregnant with her first child; Kunimitsu.

All seemed to go well for about a year and a half. Then it seemed to go downhill. Nanjirou ended up having an affair with a women he met on a business trip. The women ended up bearing a child, Ryoma to be exact.

The two families to decided to keep the situation quiet from the press and eventually managed to work things out and come to an agreement. The Tezuka's would keep the child, but the mother would get to name him. After that, no one would speak of the situation. Nanjirou and Ayame ended up staying together and Tezuka ended up with a younger brother.

It's not like it mattered that they were only half-brothers. A brother is a brother. Simple as that. It's not like either one of them cared too. As far as they were concerned, Nanjirou was their father and Ayame was their mother.

"Ahem, Tezuka-Kun,"

Tezuka was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Ms. Okita staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes ma'am?" Tezuka responded dutifully, trying to keep his composure. He couldn't believe he had been caught day dreaming. From the corner of his eye, he could also see Oishi giving him a shocked look.

"Please answer the question," Tezuka froze. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the question.

"Could you please repeat the question?" Tezuka asked, trying hard not to blush in embarrassment. He couldn't remember ever being caught for not listening in class.

"Are you alright? Would you like to go visit the nurse?" His teacher asked.

"Excuse me?" Tezuka questioned, confused at his teachers behaviour.

"It's not like you to daze off, are you feeling alright?" Ms. Okita pressed, and this time Tezuka felt a light blush rise to his cheeks.

"No ma'am I'm feeling fine," Tezuka stated.

"Well if that's the case, please see me after class," Ms. Okita walked back to the front of the class and Tezuka was aware of everyone's stares trained on him. He shook off the embarrassment and silently cursed Ryoma in his head. Even though the Kid was nowhere near him, Ryoma had already managed to get him in trouble.

Before he knew it, History was over and the bell hand rung. Tezuka made his way towards the front of the class, aware of the looks of sympathy Oishi was sending him as his teammate exited the classroom.

"As you know, I am very disappointed in your lack of attention today Tezuka-kun," Tezuka nodded at his teachers words, and just prayed she wouldn't call his parents. Or worse still, his grandfather. "However, since you are the top student in my class, and have yet to cause any trouble, I'll let you off with a warning."

Tezuka let out a sigh of relief. "Arigatou sensei."

"Just don't let it happen again," His teacher stated and turned around to erase the board. Tezuka could only thank his luck and exit the classroom, where he was met with a worried Oishi.

"Sensei let me off with a warning," Tezuka explained to his frazzled friend, who instantly relaxed at those words.

"Are you sure you're alright Tezuka?"Oishi stated, his voice filled with worry for his friend.

Tezuka nodded. "Yes, I just have some things on my mind. Now let's hurry before we're late for second period."

The two rushed off and got to second period just as the bell rang. For the rest of the morning, Tezuka waited, until finally, it was lunchtime.

He followed the rest of the regulars to the rooftop; it was where they ate lunch everyday. He was brought back to reality as Momo let out a loud shout followed by an exclamation of.

"Hey! It's you!" Momoshiro shouted, pointing at the sleeping figure sitting in the corner. Tezuka stepped forward to get a look at the person Momo was pointing at. He felt his draw drop, well beside him, Fuji broke out into a smile.

The person sleeping lifted his cap to get a good look at the people who were intruding on his sleep. His golden eyes widened slightly.

"It's you." He stated, smirk stretching across his lips.

Tezuka cursed his luck.

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooo... Did you like it? **

**Please Read!: Over the next few weeks I'll be opening a few polls on my profile for this story. Please feel free to check them out. **

**Please Review! Constructive critism welcomed!**


End file.
